


Perfect for me

by Krumme



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Original Character(s), Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 23:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17313695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krumme/pseuds/Krumme
Summary: Isak and Even are in the supermarket. Isak need to go home. ASAP.Just for fun! My very first story. English is not my first language, so I had a little help (thank you)Kudos and comments are very welcome. Tell me what you think. Be kind. Always. 💚No plot. Just sex.. And I have absolutely no idea, where this came from..





	Perfect for me

Isak and Even were standing in the supermarket. Frozen pizzas in the basket. Even looked down into the freezer. Neither of them wanted to cook today. 

Isak stood behind Even. Then he shoved his hands into Even’s jeans front pockets. He could feel Even’s dick. 

Even inhaled – ”fuck, you scared me, Isak.” 

Isak whispered in his ear – ”Just wanna bang you so bad, baby.”

”ISAK – we are in the middle of the supermarket!”

”So what? Let's’ hurry back – My cock is already hard, leaking and angry,” he whispered.

Then he took his hand and snuggled it up against Even’s dick – took Even’s other hand and pressed it against his own cock.  
”Fuck baby – let’s get home. Now.”

They left the supermarket in a hurry, pizza was all they got. Running all the Way home. 

Even slammed the door, and pressed Isak up against it. Isak slammed his lips against Even’s. 

“Even? Even, Even” – Isak said...

”Yeah – what’s up?” 

”Please, please – I had this dream, okay.”

”Yeah?”  
Even said, while he pressed his cock right up against Isak’s – Isak moaned, and put his hands in Even’s back pockets, and pulled him closer. Always closer. Never close enough.

”Tell me – and I'll try to fulfill your dream baby.”

Isak did, and Even went straight ahead and did it. Of course.

Even kissed Isak for so long, and with his tongue so far down Isak's throat, that he moaned. Again. That sound, only Even got to hear. Isak’s knees were about to give out.

He slammed Isak’s hands up against the door, above his head and started to suck on his chin. Next step was his collarbone. He sucked a mark right there. For everyone to see. That this was his. That Isak belonged to him.

Then he walked him backwards to their bed. And Isak fell against it. Even followed him down and climbed up against his legs, while gazing into his eyes. Green against blue.

”Kiss me,” Isak said. Even did. How could he not? Wet and sloppy, teeth against teeth. Even bit Isak’s lip, and Isak sucked on Even’s tongue.

Then he put his fingers right against Isak's trousers, reached in and took Isak’s cock in his hand. Just pulled two times and moaned. He opened the trousers, and pulled them down, boxers and all in one go. Went straight to Isak’s cock, and sucked on the head. Isak whined and Even sucked the droplets on the tip, and moaned. He put his tongue in the slit. Then he stood up, and Isak just... 

”What are you doing?” 

He took his t-shirt off and went straight to his own trousers. Took them off, and said –  
”Come on, Isak – your shirt.” 

Isak took it off – and then he saw he still had his socks on. With their tiny little hole. Off they went. And before he reached the pillow, Even was all over him again.

He kissed him again, and then he kissed down along Isak's body – took one of his nipples in his mouth, the other he squeezed. Then he took that one in his mouth. Sucked a little – and then he blew against it – and let his tongue slip over it a couple of times.  
He kissed his way down Isak's abs. And put his tongue in his belly button.

Isak's cock leaked, and Even licked the droplets off of Isak's stomach. Then he licked a long, wet stripe down the nice, thick cock. Up again, and sucked on the tip. Only the tip. He then went straight to the balls, took one in his mouth, and the other one between his fingers. Just for a couple of seconds – and then sucked the other one in his mouth.

All the while Isak moaned, and so many words came out of his mouth. But Even could not listen to what he said – he just heard some of the words – Even, God, More, Please.  
Then he bent Isak's legs up against his stomach. Looked at his pretty little hole and said 

”God, Isak – I’m not gonna last long.” 

Isak whined – ”put your tongue in my ass. Right about now, thank you very much.”

So Even did. Went straight to it. Just the tip of his tongue went in, but he sobbed already – God, this was heaven. If he could stay here forever – he would.

He took his tongue out again. Licked around Isak's hole, blew on it – licked again. Then he stuck his tongue right back. He looked at Isak – he was hot, and squirming against the pillow. 

”Even, I need your fingers in me. Now.”

Even looked up. Went to their bedside table and took out the lube. Poured some on his fingers. Went back to the bed, looked at Isak, beautiful and sweating on the pillow. 

“God - how am I so lucky?” he thought to himself. Poured some lube over Isak's hole, and then he lay down. Cock against the linen – he groaned – almost forgot his own hard member. But this wasn’t about him – this was Isak's time. He circled his middle finger around Isak's puckered hole a few times – looked him straight into the eyes – 

”Is this okay?” - Isak just nodded – couldn’t form sentences if his life depended on it.  
Even nodded – and started to put his finger inside Isak's warm hole.

Isak whined. 

”God, Even, more – this is not enough.”

Even thought for just one second, before he put his tongue right against the pink hole while putting another finger inside Isak. Didn’t mind the taste of lube. Not that he loved it. But he didn’t think anything would ever taste bad, as long as Isak was there too. Isak squirmed and Even's cock pulsed underneath him. He started to rut against the linen. Couldn’t not do that. And then he moaned. Isak lifted his head and looked at Even. Their eyes met. Almost all black – no green or blue left. Isak's curls all over the place – Even's hair sticking up.

”I need you up here right now,” Isak said. ”Your tongue in my mouth. Now.” And who was Even to refuse anything to this sweet boy of his.

The same moment Even put his tongue inside Isak's mouth and their cocks aligned, there was a hard knock on the door...  
Their eyes shot wide open... Hot breaths against each other. 

”Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,” Even said. (Yep – there has to be 5! of those...)

”Baby! Are you expecting someone?” Isak whispered. 

”No - just let them hang there”, he replied. ”Maybe it’s just Emma next door, maybe she forgot to buy sugar. Again.”

Even rotated his hips – just a tiny bit – just enough for Isak to feel it against his cock – all the way down to his toes. 

”For fuck’s sake, Even, lay still, or i’m gonna come right this second.” Even did it again.

Isak groaned, and next second he put his hand over his mouth. 

”Do you think they can hear us?” 

”Us? Baby – if someone heard anything – it’s you moaning. But I love it. I love that you can’t shut your mouth when I’m near you. I love that you’re loud. Please never stop that. You hear me?” Even whispered. 

”Yes, Evi – never stopping. Can’t. Impossible to shut it, when you’re near. Your big cock against mine. Or in me. Or in my mouth. Oh god Even – I need your cock in my mouth, please!”

And who was Even to say no to that? Just hoped whoever it was, behind their door, was gone. But he couldn’t hear anything.

He got up on the bed. On his knees – stumbled forward, up against Isak's body – cock dripping all the way. Isak took it in his hands – shoved Even's cock into his mouth. Even made a roar deep down his throat. Isak hummed and licked all the way up Even's dick. Circled around the head, the way only Isak could. (Never had anyone done this to him - that tongue... damn). Sucked the tip in and moaned. Pushed it all the way down his throat and whimpered again – then he sucked – and hummed. 

Even came right there – with the biggest roar Isak ever heard. He sucked and sucked – but Even kept coming. 

”Oh my goood Isak – sorry 'bout that, baby – wasn't my intention to come already”. 

Isak let Even's cock out with a big pop. 

”What can I say baby – I love to make you come down my throat – now come here and kiss me.”

Even did – he shoved his tongue inside Isak's mouth – he licked and moaned – could taste himself, and he could feel his dick stir at that.

”So what are we gonna do about you?” Even said.

“I wanna come with your dick inside me – so we gonna make you hard again baby – ‘kay?”

Isak turned them around – now Even was on his back in the bed. Isak climbed on top of him, started to kiss his way down to his crotch. He loved when he could be bossy. 

When he had his eyes on Even's cock, he started to lick up and down. Then he sucked Even's dick into his mouth again. Hummed, sucked, bobbed his head, the best he could. (My God, he is good with his tongue, where on earth did he learn that? Oh crap… Don’t wanna know...) 

He then let it out again – sat up straight. Took Even's legs and bent him in half. Legs up against his stomach. 

”Hold your legs, babe. Now I am gonna make you feel good.”

Then Isak poured lube all over his fingers – and a little on Even's perfect hole. Even gasped from the cold liquid. 

”Sorry”, Isak laughed.

Then he put his fingers (yes – fingers – Isak knew Even always wanted more than one to start) against his hole, and asked if he was ready. 

”Yes,” Even whispered.

Isak breached the hole, and smoothly and slowly pushed his fingers all the way down – as far as he could go. (He knew Even’s fingers were longer than his, but he loved to finger him anyway - and he thought Even liked it as well. And yes. Even did! )  
All while Even whined and shook his head from side to side on the pillow. 

”Isak – please” 

Isak began to move his fingers – out – and in again. Almost all the way out, before he shoved them right in again. Moved around a little, a little to the left – and there. There it was. And yes – definitely – Even all but roared, ”Isaaaak, fuck, shit, yes baby, right there, oh my god!” Isak tapped against the little knot a couple of times. Before he took his fingers out – just to slam 3 in right away. 

”Aaaaaaaaaaww,” Even said – ”Isak – i'm ready now.” 

”Yes, you so definitely are – so nice and hard, red and totally ready cock – just for me”.

Isak removed his fingers, wiped them on the duvet, and climbed Even's thighs. Aligned Even's cock to his hole, sat straight over it – and started to sink down. He lay his head back – and groaned all the way down. Then he sat still. He looked Even in the eyes. 

”You okay there, baby?” 

”Yes, Isak – now start the fucking already. Please.”

And Isak did. He lifted his ass up – until only the head of Even's cock was inside. Slid down again, nice and quietly. Did it again, and then again. Hands beside Even’s head on the duvet. Mouth agape, eyes half closed.

”Okay, Isak. NOW is a perfect time to just fucking fuck me.” 

Isak smiled, winked. He fucking winked.. Even was ready to come right now – how could he not, when he was this smooth.

Isak sank down again – and then he just fucked himself on Even's cock. He moaned and praised, and said all the words Even needed to hear. Isak knew it. He looked Even straight in his eyes, and praised his cock, his eyes, his mind, just Even - and then some more about his dick.  
Isak loved that cock of Even’s. He felt so full. He hit Isak’s prostate right on. Isak whined.

Even opened his mouth. ”Isak,” was all he said. 

”Yes?” Isak said.

”Are you close?”

”Yes – but... Even”

”But what baby – tell me?”

”I think I need to come in your mouth”.

”Always, Isak – you can always come in my mouth – you know that, right?”

”Yes, I know. But I just said, I needed to come with your cock in my ass.” He said, while he whimpered. 

”Yeah – but you are allowed to change your mind, babe.”

”Okay – yeah. Oh fuck – I just need to come. So so bad”.

Even put his feet down to the bed, and started to lift his ass up against Isak's cock. 

”Say – I chase my orgasm right now – let’s see if you come before, yeah? Or else you can feed me your cock afterwards. How does that sound, hm?”

”Oh my god Even, you always know exactly what I need to hear – sounds perfect to me.”

Even slammed his cock inside Isak – Isak helped a little – mouth agape, he almost drooled. 

”Fuck, baby you are so good to me – I love your big cock. So perfect in my ass. Perfect size for me. Big. Long. Thick. Just perfect. I love you so much – you know that baby, right?”

”Yes, I know baby – I’m about to come – are you ready for my load?” 

”Oh yes – fuck me Even. Right there!” Isak roared when Even hit his prostate again. ”Oh my – Even come please – come now”

And Even did – for the second time this evening Even came – so hard. This time in Isak's perfect ass.

His legs gave out, when he was done – but he only hesitated for a second – before he lifted Isak up – and took Isak's dick in his hand – pumped 2 times, before he swallowed him down. 

All. The. Way. Down. 

He sucked, hummed – and Isak came. Right there. He screamed Even's name. Even swallowed and swallowed, but Isak just continued. 

When he was done, he pulled out of Even's mouth – and went straight back to his lips with his own. Stuck his tongue inside and tasted himself. He moaned again – Even moaned. They kissed for quite a while, and tasted each other. Isak just lay on top of Even. When there was no more come left in either of their mouths, Isak went and lay beside Even.

”Thank you”, he said to Even, and kissed him again. Just sweet and soft. And a little wet. 

”You are very welcome, love. Did I fulfill your dream?”


End file.
